


A Long Night

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS, NCIS/Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/">comment_fic</a> !</p></blockquote>





	A Long Night

 

  
“What the hell took you so long?”

Dean ignored the older man that barreled his way in as soon as the doctor came out into the hallway.  He’d barely got a word from the man before blue eyes was trying to take a chunk out of him.  It might have been intimidating if it weren’t for growing up with John Winchester.  Still, Dean made a note not to piss the guy off if he didn’t have to.

“Can I see him now?”  Dean asked the doctor.

“Yeah, come on back.”

Dean bit back the words that jumped to his throat, curses that would make the doctor rethink letting him in the room with the other man.

“Damn it Tony, what did you do?”

Tony smiled up at him, eyes clouded with drugs as they waited for Dean’s arrival to start the surgery.

“Could have just called Dean.”

“I tried that.  The doctors said you refused to have surgery until I got here.”

“Did Sam see this?”

Dean sighed.  “No, you’re not going to die on the operating table Tony.” 

They’d met years before when Tony was still a cop, before Stanford and everything else.  A year ago Sam had a blinding vision of Tony, ripped apart by a werewolf.  They still weren’t sure if he lived or died, but Sam refused to tell Tony what he’d seen, even though Tony had been there and knew it was about him.

“Good.  Sam here?”

“Yeah.  He’s probably trying to win over blue eyes before I go back out there.”

“Gibbs?”

“Intimidating fucker that looked like he was going to lock me up and forget me there?”

Tony smiled softly.  “Yep, that’s Gibbs.”

Dean laughed as he leaned forward, lightly kissing Tony’s forehead.  “Gonna go wait with the others Tony, let the doctors have their shot at you.”

“Sweet, but you know I only have eyes for you.”

Dean laughed.  “Man you really got the good stuff didn’t you?”

Tony’s silly grin was all the answer he needed as he slipped away.

In the waiting room Sam had already integrated himself with Tony’s co-workers.  “He okay?”  Sam asked softly.

“Why are you Tony’s contact?”  Gibbs asked, not letting Dean answer Sam.

He shook his head, looking at his brother anyway.  “Yeah, they just gave him something, not thinking to clearly.”  He looked back at Gibbs then.  “And I’m his contact because we’re friends.  Go back a long way.”

“Next time don’t take so damn long while he’s waiting for surgery.”

Dean bit his tongue to keep from telling the nice federal agents how they’d managed to get there in two hours, as opposed to the four it should have taken, leaving in the middle of a salt and burn that would likely leave another two people in a temporary coma until they could finish it.

Sam handed him a cup of coffee and sat beside him while the goth chick got appropriately excited about the Impala.  Gibbs just stared at him the whole damn time.

It was gonna be a long night.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) !


End file.
